Lost Her Way
Lost Her Way is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2018 Halloween season. The animatronic is designed to look like a headless girl in a white dress. It roams around while holding a candle that lights up, and speaks one of six phrases. Spirit Halloween's Description "Centuries ago, an unnamed girl was accused of witchcraft by others in her town. She tried to escape, fleeing through the nearby woods, but she was not so lucky. Her accusers captured her and beheaded her… But this was not the end of her suffering. To this day she wanders the earth, seeking revenge on those that took her life and her head. This somber, shrouded figure tells her sad tale and roams about with 'bump ‘n go' technology as if she is still searching for heads. Cursed to an eternity of suffering, this vengeful spirit will stop at nothing to find it… Don’t get in her way, or she may very well take yours." * Exclusively at Spirit Halloween * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Sandbag ** Volume control * Product sayings: ** "I dragged myself out of the tomb to find my skull and get my revenge. And I will... Oh, I will... (Weeps)" ** "This is my fate - in a world of the living, forever. Never to sleep, never to find peace... (Weeps)" ** "Can you help me? I can't see... (Weeps)" ** "I am surrounded by death and pain and darkness. Wherever I go is the wrong direction. Am I never to be whole again? (Weeps)" ** "Is anyone there? (Weeps) Hello, is anyone there? (Weeps)" ** "They were witch hunters. They tried to kill me, but failed. So they chopped off my head and took it. But I cannot see...nor hear. (Weeps)" * Animated * IR sensor activated * Battery type: 4AA (not included) * Dimensions: 33.8" H x 38.8" W x 21.7" D * Material: Plastic, metal, fabric, electronics * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for use in covered areas Trivia *Many Spirit Halloween locations did not feature the animatronic on in the Dead Harvest Farmhouse display due to the fact that it would often bump into walls and people in the inside walkthrough aspect of the display where she was supposed to be, while also often falling over. Because of this, in many locations, the animatronic was removed from the inside of the display and replaced with the Sitting Scare Witch animatronic, despite the latter not being a part of the themes for 2018. *This prop was originally called "lost way girl." Gallery Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 3.44.42 PM.png|Back view Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 3.44.56 PM.png|Side view Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 3.45.13 PM.png|Animation Screenshot 2018-07-19 at 3.44.11 PM.png|Website picture Lost Her Way Girl Base.jpg|Base Lost Her Way Girl Box.jpg|Front of box Lost Her Way Girl Box 2.jpg|Back of box LostHerWay.jpg|Setup front view IMG-4614.JPG|Setup inside Dead Harvest Farm House display Videos Official Listing TBA Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Crazy Create Category:Bump and Go Category:In Stock Category:Dead Harvest Farm House Category:Females